The Obstacles Of Love
by xoxowo-ai-nioxox
Summary: Sakura is in love with the brave Hiryuu but he must leave and go to battle promising to come back to her.After 5 years she is still waiting but her father decides to have her meet Syaoran Li of the Li Kingdom.LOOK INSIDE FOR SUMMARY CUZ CANT FIT
1. Saying Goodbye

****

The Obstacles Of Love

__

By : xoxo*wo-ai-ni*oxox ^-~

Summary:

Sakura is in love with the brave Hiryuu but he must leave and go to battle promising to come back to her. After 5 years she is still waiting but her father decides to have her meet Syaoran Li of the Li Kingdom. She slowly falls in love with Syaoran but Hiryuu comes back…will their love prevail?

**** __

1. Saying Goodbye

A handsome young man with black spiked up hair and magnificent silver-blue-green eyes wrapped his strong arms around the slim waist of a honey brown hair girl with amazing emerald eyes. They sat there in the middle of the forest near a beautiful waterfall. Pine trees everywhere with morning glories wrapping themselves around the tree trunks, butterflies twittered about here and there and elegant birds flew above in the sky where the sun was setting. The ground had fresh green soft grass where flowers bloomed all around them tickling them where they lay looking up at where the tree branches and leaves formed a heart leaving an opening to gaze at the stars [sorry if the description isn't good… its…errr.. "romantic" sight like an oasis in the middle of a desert and you know how the trees form together and cover the top and … yea.. Sorry if you don't exactly understand… ^-~ now that I think of it… I should just save this for Syaoran and Sakura…hehe I'll bring this place up again…okay now on with the story without any more disturbances] The girl lay in his arms with her head resting on his muscular chest…

"Will you wait for me…Sakura?" the boy with the silver-blue-green eyes asked looking into her beautiful sparkling emerald ones.

"Yes… I'll wait for as long as it takes. Why must you leave? Why can't I come and help you? I am, after all, the card mistress! The _*ahem* _oh-so-powerful-and-magnificent sorceress! I should be in the battle along with you! What if you get hurt?? I should be there! Then I could use the shield to protect you!" she cried as helpless tears started to stream down her cheeks, "What if you don't come back?? What if--" she was cut of when he softly pressed his lips onto Sakuras. Sakura was shocked but then relax, slowly kissing back. They broke apart and he smiled and kissed her tears away and hugged her.

"Don't worry Sakura… I'll come back…for you. I love you Sakura, no matter how many girls try to be in my life you are the only girl that will ever be for me, I haven't and will never love anyone else as much as I love you. I won't be away for long and remember you'll always be in my heart. Always and forever, but for now we have to say goodbye." he told her softly, his eyes showing sadness and pain. Then he broke the embrace taking a small light colored wooden box decorated with cherry blossoms out and gave it to her.

"What… you…" she started.

"Open it. It's for you. As long as you wear this my heart belongs to you and we will be together again one day." [sorry that didn't come out right. T-T;; now it just sounded corny -____-+;] 

Sakura looked up at the young man with fresh new tears in her eyes. She opened the box and inside was a gold ring with the words 'aishiteru Sakura' and a Dragon on the other side, "Hiryuu! You cannot give me this!" [Hiryuu-flying dragon]

"It is mine to give to whom I will… like my heart" he replied. [^-^ hehee got that from Lord Of The Rings ^-~ so yaw its not mines] 

She looked up at him and smiled. "Arigotou" she said softly and gave him a passionate kiss. They broke the kiss and she hugged him and lay there in his strong, warm, protective loving arms. She didn't ever want this moment to end. He looked down at the soft honey colored hair… he would miss her so much, but he had to go to battle. He was the captain of the Kinomoto army and the Kinomoto Kingdom was at war with the Hirogizawa Kingdom so he had to leave. He sighed… he wanted to spend the last of his time with her… just to be with her for this one last time until they met again… a few hours later they left back for the castle…

****

][=the next day=][

"I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU SAKURA!!!" Hiryuu cried out as his strong stallion battle horse trotted off. "I LOVE YOU!!!" were the last words he yelled while Sakura watched his receding back. 

__

" I love you too…Hiryuu…" she said softly and bowed her head letting the tears fall freely onto her palms where she held her ring and she put it on and ran to her room, flung herself on her bed and cried…while an amthyest colored eye girl sat and comforted her…

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

……..

……

…..

….

…

..

.

..

…

…..

……

…….

……..

………

………. ][ hehe sorry but these things are fun to look at… hehe. don't be mad ][

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

. 

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

****

-------------------------------------------][.:*5 years later.:*][----------------------------------------

"HOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! @_______________@;;;;" _*Wham BOOM*_

A honey brown haired girl with astonishing emerald green eyes rushed around the room throwing on a pink rose colored gown and brushed her hair quickly putting two clips on each side and ran out. She quickly stopped at a closed door, smoothed out her clothes and stepped in…an empty room??? "HOOOEEE!!!" she fell down anime style. "WRONG ROOM!!! T-T ;*sweat drop*" she ran off once more and saw the room she was suppose to be in and ran faster, faster, fas---WHAM---"hooooooooeee……@_@* she ran right into the door, the door opened revealing a unpleasant Princess Sakura. *^-^ ;;sweat drop* "hehe… umm… gomen ne… I'm late… hehe…" and she quickly took her seat next to her best amethyst eyed friend Tomoyo. 

"umm…. My daughter Princess Sakura!" (Face---*|:D--face) said King Fujitaka.

"umm… As I was saying… heh… what was I saying?? ^-^;;?"

||*Everyone sweats dropped 0.0*||

"Errmm.. Oh yes. My daughter Sakura Kinomoto of the Kinomoto Kingdom will be arranged to meet Syaoran Li of the Li Kingdom to see if there could be a future engagement!" everyone cheered!!! Except for two people… Sakura and her older brother Touya.

"whhhaaaaa????? _WHHHHHAAA??????" _she screamed. The whole palace went quiet. **_"YOOOU WANNT ME TO MARRY SOME STRANGER?!?!!!!"_** and with that she fainted.

Authors note ch'ya?:

=][ alright that's chapter one. I know its short but oh well. Hehe… so what do you think of it so far? The beginning was disgustingly fluffy *runs and pukes* but oh well what can I do about it? Most readers like some fluff right? *shrugs* whatever. Well REVIEWS PLEASE!! ^-^ I'd love to receive some advice of course! Hehe… and no flames please… well.. Oka.. Flames are just whatever but don't over do it and kill me. I'M ONLY HUMAN YOU KNOW!!! YOU CANT EXPECT IT TO BE PERFECT!!! T-T well o yes shout out to mai dearest cuzin Felicia much love!! Ciao!! And I will update as soon as possible!! ^-^ ][=

****

**********************************************************************************************

[+] and don*t mind the whole caps and boolds if ur annoyed. Lyk mai cuzin sed "it just puts more **_EMPHASIS_** on it" [+]


	2. Meeting The Prince

The Obstacles Of Love

__

By : xoxo*wo-ai-ni*oxox ^-~

Recap [[ what happened last chapter quick summary ]]:

Sakura*s 'one and only love', Hiryuu, has left to go battle against the Hiragizawa Kingdom. Five years have passed and she still hasn*t heard from him. She wakes up one morning and goes to hear the awaited announcment of the king. The king wants her to get married to Syaoran Li…

From last chapter:

"Errmm.. Oh yes. My daughter Sakura Kinomoto of the Kinomoto Kingdom will be arranged to meet Syaoran Li of the Li Kingdom to see if there could be a future engagement!" everyone cheered!!! Except for two people… Sakura and her older brother Touya.

"whhhaaaaa????? WHHHHHAAA??????" she screamed. The whole palace went quiet. "YOOOU WANNT ME TO MARRY SOME STRANGER?!?!!!!" and with that she fainted.

****

2. The Meeting The Prince

"Sakura!_ Sakura!!"_

"mm?" her eyelids flutterd open to see her best friend Tomoyo. "Wha…what happened?" 

"Umm.. Hehe… you see.. Ermmm… your father….hehe…he….wants you to get married?? ^-^;;;;;" she said uneasily. 

The memories of what just happened flew across her mind. ' My daughter Sakura Kinomoto of the Kinomoto Kingdom will be arranged to meet Syaoran Li of the Li Kingdom to see if there could be a future engagement!' oh no… oh no… no, no, no, no, no!!!! ahhhhhhgggg… MARRIED?? TO SYAORAN LI?? SOME STRANGER??? Greeaaaattttt! Jussst what I need to wake me up in the morning… T-T 

She shot right up in bed and fell off, "AHHHH!!!! *plop* OH NO TOMOYO!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I'M STILL WAITING…waiting for Hiryuu…" she ended quietly. 'what if Hiryuu comes back? 

"Don't worry Sakura! Everything is going to be okay. Besides! You've turned down every guy so far. He's no different! Just shoot him down just like the rest! No problem! If fact… he might shoot you down first… I heard he's pretty cold hearted…"

"hah! I'll make him wish he were dead with my pranks. I mean he won't believe what hit him. He's expecting a girly girl that would fall for his feet and kiss and worship the floor he walks on. That just shows how much he doesn't know about THE Sakura Kinomoto Princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom!" she slashed up her fist in a 'triumphant' pose. 

"HOHOHOHO!!!! I'll be here to sketch it all!!" she took out a sketch pad from her bag she was carrying. 

"Hahaha! Well come on. Lets go get some breakfeast! I'm startving!!" she got up from bed and headed downstairs. All of a sudden "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEE!!!!!!" *WHAM* she fell down.

"Kajuu…" she heard Toya her big brother mumble. 

"OH - HIGH -YO! Grrrrr…" [[spelling is rong yes I noe. I juss rote it by pronounciation so you guys could read it. ^-~]]

"Oh- High- Oh…kajuu!" he smirked and snickered. 

"GRRRR…BAKA!!!" and under the table she stomped on his foot. 

"ahhggg!!" he winced in pain but smiled afterwards. He liked getting on her nerves. It was interesting to see her face get red and see her make these really WEIRD faces.

~*~ meanwhile back at the Li Kingdom~*~

"I CAN'T _BELIEVE _THE NERVE OF THEM!! MARRYING ME OFF TO SOME PERSON I DON'T EVEN KNOW! SHE'S PROBABLY LIKE ANY OTHER GIRL!! CLINGY, WHINY, MISS BABY TALK! AHHHG!!" a chocolate colored hair boy with chocolate brown eyes screamed in frustration. He was sort of tall, muscular, and really handsome. But sorry to say… he was also pretty conceded, and what guy wouldn't be if every girl was falling at his feet? He would casually flirt with them but would never actually 'go-out' with them. 

"You know, Syaoran, that you have nothing to worry about. I've been doing "research" and well it seems that Princess Kinomoto, hmm… I've heard that somewhere before but oh well any ways, has turned down every guy she's been offered, which makes… about… 24 guys so far. I also heard she's a really pretty girl, but doesn't act like a girl either. She pretty much acts like a guy and you know what else that surprises me the most? She knows how to use a sword… hmm… this girl is different." a young man with deep blue eyes and navy bluish hair said. 

"Eriol… what are you trying to say? That _SHE_ would _DARE_ turn _ME_ down? **_ME_**? Hahahah!! That's is pathetic. Girls WORSHIP me!"

"Yes… NORMAL girls worship you, girls that WHINE and CLING but THIS girl is different… I bet she'd spit at your face and laugh instead of saying sorry. I bet you will never be able to make her like you."

"You BET eh? I'll make her fall in love with me! You just watch!!! If I win you must do whatever I please for a month. If you win I'll do whatever _you _please for a month. Deal?" Syaoran said with an evil grin. 

"Deal my dear decendant…" they shook hands and left to go eat something. 

'this is going to be easy. There is no girl in the WORLD that wouldn't like me. I mean look at me! I'm everything a girl wants. She's going to fall for me in 2 seconds flat. this is going to be a breeze.' Syaoran thought. Little did he know that Sakura Kinomoto wasn't that easy to catch. This mission was as easy as finding a needle in a haystack which wasn't easy at all…

¤day that Sakura goes to Syaoran's kingdom¤ 

'*yawn* I am so tired… how long does it take to go to another kingdom?? Sheesh! It seems like ages have passed…' Sakura thought. She was a realy cheerful and happy person and loved to run around outside. But here she was stuck in a stupid carriage sitting on the stupid chair on her way to the stupid castle to see a stupid idiot prince. What a waste of time T_T. She fiddled with the ring that Hiryuu gave her. It was still as beautiful as before. 'where are you Hiryuu?…' she thought sadly and felt tears rise up to her eyes.

‡‡» Syaoran's Castle« ‡‡

He saw a pink carriage appear in the distance. He also felt an aura…but who… the nearer the carriage arrived the stronger the aura. Could it be…? The carriage stopped in front of him. The first woman to get out was a girl with lilac colored eyes and dark long black hair that loosely fell to her waist. She was really pretty. She looked over at Syaoran and smiled a polite smile. Then she looked at Eriol who was next to Syaoran… he was gaping at Tomoyo. She giggled and walked over to them. 

"Hello. My name is Tomoyo Daidoji. I'm Sakura's friend from the Daidoji Kingdom."

"I'm Syao-" he stopped and stared ahead. A pretty girl with short auburn hair and piercing emerald eyes with a pretty pink-silver gown stepped out of the carriage. She was… just… WOW. He couldn't explain. There were no words to describe her beauty. She looked this way and he felt really hot. 'did the tempurture just go up? Its hot here.' [[cuz he's never blushed before *wink wink*]] she made her way towards them with a happy smile on her face. 

"Hello! My name is Sakura Kinomoto from the Kinomoto Kingdom. Who's who?"

"My name is Eriol Hir---YOU! Kinomoto! I KNEW IT SOUNDED FAMILIAR! Weren't we at war with each other 5 years ago?!!?!" he said with steam rising.

She grew very red with anger, "YOOOU!!!! Grrrr!!!!!!!!!!! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!! HE'S GONE!!! WHERE IS HE?!?!!!? WHERE!??!!!" tears fell from her eyes and she ran off into the forest leaving a confused and mad Eriol Hirogizawa, a confused and shocked Syaoran Li and a sad and mad Tomoyo.

"You BAKA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!! *_SLAP_* HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HER!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID??!!!?!!" with that she stormed off looking for her friend to comfort her.

"WHAT DID I DO?!!!?" Eriol yelled but she already ran off to look for Sakura. He rubbed his right cheek. That slap was hard he felt like his cheek was on fire. He also felt a weird 'pang' in his heart at that moment…as if… someone just…slashed his heart or something… "whatever" he said and shrugged it off.

"umm… Eriol. What just happened?" Syaoran said with arched eyebrows. 

He explained everything to Syaoran about the war and such. 

"NOOO you _IDIOT! _What was **SHE** talking about?? She said something about you taking someone away from her."

"Now that? I have NO idea. Lets go back inside I need to put ice on my cheek."

"No you go on. I think I'll take a walk"

Eriol arched his brow, Syaoran Li never EVER took a 'walk'. He shrugged and left. Syaoran looked to where the forest was and ran in to look for the Princesses. 

He walked around for about an hour when he stopped. He felt and aura and…sobbing? He walked around some more… the aura grew stronger. He finally stopped and saw the princesses…but the Kinomoto Princess was… different. The aura he had sensed was coming from her. He was about to approach when she spoke.

"I KNOW YOUR THERE! COME OUT! NOW! WHOEVER YOU ARE!!!!"

He stepped out and gasped and she gasped. "Y-YOU…" she didn't finish and just stared. "the aura was coming from YOU!!" she yelled. Her eyes where bloodshot and very puffy from crying. Tomoyo was by her side glaring at him. 

"WHAT DID I DO?!!! I didn't DO anything!" Sakura just continued crying. 

Tomoyo got up and pulled him far from her. 

"what do you think your doing?!!" she hissed

" I CAME TO LOOK FOR BOTH OF YOU! "

"WELL YOU FOUNDUS NOW LEAVE YOU---" she growled but was interrupted.

"No… he's right… lets go back Tomoyo. We don't even know our way back" Sakura said out of no where. 

"are you sure Sakura?" Tomoyo's death glares to Syaoran turned into concerned eyes. Sakura nodded. Syaoran walked to her and tilted her chin up to him and looked deep into her eyes and said three little words she never expected to hear…

][ BWAHAHAH!! CLIFFY!!! HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!! ^-~ yea you probably hate me now huh?? Hehehehehe. :p TOO BAD! ^-^ I really hope you've been enjoying the story! ^-^ hehe! Well n e wayz… sorry some spellings are wrong and this chapter was a drag. It really sucked huh? Yea I was lazy on this one. T-T well n e wayz… **REVIEW!!!!! **The more **_REVIEWS _**telling me to continue the more I'll write!!! ^-^ bai!][ 


	3. Those Three Little Words

The Obstacles Of Love

__

By: xoxo*wo-ai-ni*oxox

**__** ****

3. Those Three Little Words

"Are you sure Sakura?" Tomoyo's death glares to Syaoran turned into concerned eyes. Sakura nodded. Syaoran walked to her and tilted her chin up to him and looked deep into her eyes and said three little words she never expected to hear…

"Let's go baka!!" he smirked and turned around and started to walk towards the castle.

NOPE! She **never** expected to hear that! 'grrr!!! How dare he toy with my feelings at a time like this!' she stomped following him muttering things under her breath.

'stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…'was what Syaoran was repeating over and over in his head. 'why did I do that?? What the heck is wrong with me?? Why do I even care? Auuugghhhh… this is so stupid. Whatever I shouldn't care how that stupid prissy girl feels like. She's just like the rest of them…except…for the aura part…wait…why…what??? T-T stupid…girls are so confusing.' of in the distance behind him he heard her muttering things like 'jerk…idiot… pompous windbag…' POMPOUS WINDBAG?!! What in the world?? WHAT?!?' T_______________________T;

He turned around to glare at her but stopped. He can't glare at her! GRR!!!! STUPID BET!!!!! HE HAD TO BE MR. NICE AND PRINCE CHARMING. _GREEEAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ he turned around and forced the disgusting, terrible, nasty, words at her "Sorry". UGH. He was going to have to wash his mouth with soap. Saying something sympathetic was like having and angel swear at you.

She looked up and glared at him. " I don't need your pity you conceited jerk!" she spat in response. The castle was in view so she pushed him aside and stomped her way back, Tomoyo following not far behind but not before she turned and whispered in a deadly voice [[which is really unlike her o.o]] "Stay away from her if you know what's good for you" and ran ahead.

'stay away…? Why? Errg… girls are so perplexing.' he massaged his temples and walked back to the castle to his room. [[wow… I used a big word… hehe. I amaze myself. :p]]

**__**

» » » » ñ ê × † d â ¥ « « « « 

Syaoran got up at 6:35 a.m. (around that time). He tried to go back sleep but after 10 minutes of trying he gave up. He got dressed took his sword (well summoned it sorta) and went out to 'workout' [o.o I ono.] after about an hour of training he went back into the castle to bath. While in the middle of washing his hair he jumped up startled by a loud "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" 

"WHAT THE HECK?!!?!" he said out loud. "Oww!! OWW!!! Soap in my eyes!! Ouch!! OUCCHH!! IT BURRNNNSSSSS .!!!!" [[ lol sorry just had to add that for some plain stupid reason]]

Sakura got out of bed to fling on her gown and brush her hair. She ran out of her room as fast as she can. "I'M HERE!! I'M HERE!!!" she screamed to a room full of…no one?? T-T. ' oh yea… I forgot… this isn't my castle. ^-^ oh well. I'll just use this time to look around and explore. 

Syaoran opened the door a little to see a girl in a white gown with pink designs walking around…Princess Kinomoto. 'hehehe… time to pull plan a.' he got up and pulled a towel around his waist leaving the upper part bare. He got out of the bathroom and purposely bumped into her. 

"OW! I'm so sorr--" she saw him and glared. Then 2 seconds after saw that he was half naked and turned away. "DON'T YOU HAVE THE DECENCY TO PUT ON CLOTHES SHEEEZE! NOT LIKE WE WANT TO SEE YOU HALF NAKED! THIS ISNT A BODY SHOW YA KNOW!" and she left leaving Syaoran staring after her in astonishment. She was the first girl that has EVER turned down his good looks! She didn't even take 5 seconds to look! Most girls just stood there staring and blushing and whatever. 'This is going to be tougher then I thought…'

He turned and went in his room to change.

**__**

» » » ¤ L ä † ê r ô ñ † h ä † d ä ¥ ¤ « « « 

Sakura was walking along the Li Kingdom's garden. It was so beautiful… there were so many different flowers here! Daises, sunflowers, roses, pansies, blossoms, forget me not, peonies especially! Practically ¼ of the garden were peonies and…*gasp*… right in the middle… *gasp*. She felt her heart beat faster and take in a sharp breath. It was breathtaking… the scene was so beautiful. Right in the middle with the sun setting and shining right on it with green grass and wild flowers around it was…a cherry blossom tree. She slowly walked over to the tree and and touched it. She always felt a special connection with these trees…since it also represented her name, it was her favorite flower of all time. She took a book out of her bag and sat underneath the tree and started to read. It was perfect. The fresh air and gentle wind blowing in her hair and the twittering of birds, the shade and cherry blossoms falling from the tree encircling her. 

"Perfect." she said in a whisper, barely audible.

"Just what I was about to say"

She looked up and saw Syaoran looking at her. Behind him she saw Tomoyo, sketching something…probably her since she occasionally looked up at her and back down.

"What do you want Li?"

"Oh, so now I'm not permitted in my own garden?" o.0

"Whatever. Just don't bug me" she replied and started to read her book again, well… if you can call occasionally looking at Syaoran and just staring at the words reading. 'why can't I concientrate?!!' she yelled in her mind after re-reading the same sentence over for the tenth time, literally. 

It was getting dark. Syaoran just sat on the opposite side of Kinomoto as she was 'reading'. He knew she wasn't really 'reading', this was about the fifth time he saw her looking at him. 'My plan must be working. Hehe. Good. She'll fall for me in no time at all.' He looked over at the girl with amethyst eyes, she was sitting in the same position there for quite a while…with a notebook writing or something. He heard Kinomoto get up and he got up as well. Tomoyo got up too… Kinomoto started to walk toward the castle with her friend. He followed right behind them. 

After 5 minutes [but what really felt like centuries] I whirled around and glared. 

"Why are you following me?!?!"

"Don't you think its sort of natural for a guy to follow such a pretty girl?" Syaoran said coolly. 

"Oh so your following Tomoyo? Well she's not interested sorry now bye." she turned around and walked away with Tomoyo trying her best not to giggle at her friends stupid mistake. Syaoran ran to catch up with them. 

"I didn't mean Tomoyo. I think someone else has his eyes on her already so I can't get her anyways. I was talking about you." he said.

"OOOH! I see……," she said in a I-want-to-kill-you voice, "so you're only after me since she's TAKEN HUH? So I'm just the SIDEDISH? HUH? IS THAT IT?? I'M JUST THE LEFTOVERS!?!!! WELL THAT'S NICE TO KNOW!! NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND WE DON'T WANT TO BE BOTHERED BY A SELF CENTERED, SELFISH, DISGUSTING, NASTY, 'THE - WORLD- REVOLVES- AROUND- ME', PIG LIKE YOU!!!!!!!"

"No! I didn't -- I meant-- that's not---" he stood there in a loss of words. He was really beyond words confused! How could she have… what the… his plan backfired! What the hell?? By the time he was done thinking he looked back up only to see the end of Kinomoto's gown turn the corner. 'this is NOT happening! How can this?? What?? No one, no GIRL has EVER I repeat **_EVVER_** turned him down before! THIS IS NOT SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN…' he calmed down and took control of himself 'that's okay… just a slight detour that's all… nothing to be worried about.' Being the person that he was he couldn't admit defeat and he still wouldn't be able to even if a buncha naked dancing Eriols ugh.. Bad image were up to his face with LOSER written all over his frikin body! 

****

***

"What a stuck-up, arrogant, supercilious, big-headed, vain, over-grown COW!" Sakura yelled in fury. With Tomoyo snickering beside her. "WHATS SO FUNNIE?" Tomoyo couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks and clutching her stomach, but that wasn't the end of it she actually FELL on the floor POUNDING it with her fists in her fit of laughter. When she finally recovered from her… really… odd and peculiar moment… she took a deep breath and said, "DID YOU SEE THAT POMPOUS IDIOTS FACE?!!" and started laughing again. Sakura was about to laugh as well when all of a sudden her head shot up…

CLOW CARD!

"TOMOYO!! HURRY!! I sense a clow-card!!" Tomoyo immediately stopped laughing, grabbed Sakura by the arm and ran to her room. 

****

¤ minutes later ¤

"AHHH!!!! SAKURA!! YOU LOOK SO KAWAII!!! Hohohohohoho!!!" Tomoyo pulled out her camera and started jumping around to catch Sakura in different directions to get a full look at the dress. Sakura was wearing one of Tomoyo's one of a kind costume. It was black and white with a hat. The hat was all black with white shape of a diamond on either sides. The outfit she was wearing was also all black with white diamond shapes all around which went with solid black shorts and boots that had white diamonds on the sides up. 

"If only Hiryuu could see you now!" Tomoyo looked stricken. "Oh my… I'm so sorry Sakura…"

"No its okay."[[ this is similar to the episode where she catches the illusion card, and the outfit is when she first meets the illusion card.]] they quickly left running into the forest… and Tomoyo bumped into someone. 

"Tomoyo? Where are you going?"

"Sakura felt a precense. I have to go now bye!"

"wait!! Who was Sakura talking about?? Who did Eriol take away??"

Tomoyo walked up to Syaoran and showed him a sketch book. He looked. Inside was Sakura and another person hugging each other. 

"That is Hiryuu… Sakura's love." with that Tomoyo took the sketchbook and ran into the forest. Syaoran stood in shock and finally ran into the forest as well. All of a sudden they both heard Sakura scream out a name.

"HIRYUU!!!"

****

=._.¤*¯ ¨° ¤._.¤° ¨¯ *¤._.:*to be continued*:._.¤° ¨¯ *¤._.¤° ¨¯ *¤._=

To mai GREAT, WONDERFUL, COOL, NICE, ETC of all the good things REVIEWERS:

HAHAHAHAA!!! LOL! _Aww man!! _You guys are **too** smart for me!! _HOW DID YOU NOE HE'S NOT GONNA SAY I LOVE YOU!?!!!_ Darn. LOL. I guess I should focus better on mai riting cuz you people are too smart for me. :p well **_ON WITH THE STORY! ^-^ THANKS EVERYONE SO MUCH!!! ^-^_**

*.:[ oh my… hehe. Sorry to leave you hangin again ^-^ thank you ALL for the **]:.* **  
***.:[**wonderful reviews that keep me going. It really means a lot to me :D thank**]:.***

*.:[ you so much!! I will work on the next chapter as soon as possible. Like s- **]:.***

*.:[oon after this chapter. REALLY SOON. In fact… I will stop my gibberish **]:.***

*.:[ and go start it RIGHT now! After I give credit for the reviewers of course **]:.***

*.:[ THANKS YOUS TO: ]:.*

*.:[ _¤ Geminikika1¤ Baby Sakura ¤ linda-liu ¤ Phoenixia-Destingy-Past ¤ _]:.*

*.:[ _¤ Kella4 ¤ redhot devil girl ¤ Crystal Black Entity ¤ animegirl breezy¤ _]:.*

*.:[ _¤ mEh BeH a NiNja FoShO ¤ lifes-mysteries18 ¤ _]:.*

*.:[ _if I left you out post on ur REVIEW sorry if I left you out :[ _**]:.***

*.:[ thank you thank you thank you thank you ~ xoxo*wo-ai-ni*oxox……..]:.*

*********************************************************************


	4. Hiryuu Returns or not

****

The Obstacles Of Love

By: xoxo*wo-ai-ni*oxox

****

I RE-WROTE THE ENDING ON CHAPTER 3 SO READ THE RECAP

Recap on last chapter:

"What a stuck-up, arrogant, supercilious, big-headed, vain, over-grown COW!" Sakura yelled in fury. With Tomoyo snickering beside her. "WHATS SO FUNNIE?" Tomoyo couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks and clutching her stomach, but that wasn't the end of it she actually FELL on the floor POUNDING it with her fists in her fit of laughter. When she finally recovered from her… really… odd and peculiar moment… she took a deep breath and said, "DID YOU SEE THAT POMPOUS IDIOTS FACE?!!" and started laughing again. Sakura was about to laugh as well when all of a sudden her head shot up…

CLOW CARD!

"TOMOYO!! HURRY!! I sense a clow-card!!" Tomoyo immediately stopped laughing, grabbed Sakura by the arm and ran to her room. 

****

¤ minutes later ¤

"AHHH!!!! SAKURA!! YOU LOOK SO KAWAII!!! Hohohohohoho!!!" Tomoyo pulled out her camera and started jumping around to catch Sakura in different directions to get a full look at the dress. Sakura was wearing one of Tomoyo's one of a kind costume. It was black and white with a hat. The hat was all black with white shape of a diamond on either sides. The outfit she was wearing was also all black with white diamond shapes all around which went with solid black shorts and boots that had white diamonds on the sides up. 

"If only Hiryuu could see you now!" Tomoyo looked stricken. "Oh my… I'm so sorry Sakura…"

"No its okay."[[ this is similar to the episode where she catches the illusion card, and the outfit is when she first meets the illusion card.]] they quickly left running into the forest… and Tomoyo bumped into someone. 

"Tomoyo? Where are you going?"

"Sakura felt a precense. I have to go now bye!"

"wait!! Who was Sakura talking about?? Who did Eriol take away??"

Tomoyo walked up to Syaoran and showed him a sketch book. He looked. Inside was Sakura and another person hugging each other. 

"That is Hiryuu… Sakura's love." with that Tomoyo took the sketchbook and ran into the forest. Syaoran stood in shock and finally ran into the forest as well. All of a sudden they both heard Sakura scream out a name.

"HIRYUU!!!"

[[gonna brind Kero up in this chappie ^-^]]

****

Chapter 4 : Hiryuu Returns…or not

*tap tap tap tap tap* Sakura ran as fast as she could looking for the clow card and stopped by a lake. The surroundings were clear except for the trees behind Sakura. 'I can feel it. Its here… but where?' she walked near the lake and looked around and saw something… or more like…someone. She felt her heart skip a beat and gasped. That thing… that person in the lake… 

"Hiryuu…" she whispered and felt tears spring up in her eyes. "HIRYUU!!!" she screamed. 

****

¤Tomoyo's pov¤

What?? Hiryuu? But how? She ran faster and saw Sakura's figure. 

"Sakura wha--" Tomoyo stopped and stared at where Sakura was staring at. It was Hiryuu. 'how did he get here?? What… no way…'

****

¤back to Sakura¤

She stepped into the lake. She took out her key and shouted, "RELEASE!" and it turned into a staff. "WATERY" the watery card put Sakura into a little bubble. 

*FLAP FLAP FLAP* 

"SAKURA! THAT WILL ONLY LAST FOR A LITTLE BIT SO HURRY!" 

She looked back and saw Kero in his true form. "Hiryuu is here!!" she yelled and Kero looked ahead and saw Hiryuu's form. 'that's not possible…' he thought.

Sakura was walking towards the figure. Hiryuu's arms were stretched out ready to embrace her. "Hiryuu…" she said quietly, "where have you been?" she reached out and hugged him. "Hiryuu… why won't you answer me?" she didn't notice Hiryuu pulling her down under water, she didn't notice Syaoran shouting and yelling for her to come back tears almost springing into his eyes, she didn't notice Tomoyo crying and sobbing and screaming for her to stop and come back, she didn't notice Kero flying over to her yelling something… all she noticed was… "Hiryuu…" she whispered and closed her eyes.

***

She gasped. 'I can't breath!!!'. She opened her eyes and tried to swim back up but something was holding her down. She looked to see what was holding her down. 

Hiryuu.

"LET ME GO!!!" she tried to scream but only bubbles escaped her mouth. 'Why is he doing this?? What is he doing??' She started losing conciounse the only thing she saw last was auburn eyes and she blacked out. 

She woke up to the cold hair and coughed and sputtered. She was on Kero's back flying back to a sobbing Tomoyo and looked around and saw an unconscious Syaoran laying next to her. "Syaoron?? WAKE UP!! SYAORAN!!" she felt a warm drop of water on her palm… she was crying? 'why am I crying?' but quickly pushed that thought aside. "SYAORAN WAKE UP YOU STUPID BAKA!!" she started sobbing and didn't know why. His eyes fluttered open. 

"Sakura?" 

She looked up. "SYAORON!!" she screamed and was about to hug him but felt warm arms embrace her… Syaoran was hugging her. When he realized what he was doing he quickly let go blushing.

Sakura sat there. Dumbfounded. The landed and Sakura got off and went to Tomoyo. Tomoyo flung herself onto Sakura in a really tight hug. She quickly remembered Hiryuu. 

"Hiryuu!!," she said, "We need to get him out!! He's still there!!" before anyone could say a word she yelled "WATERY" and the same bubble formed around her. She ran off back to the lake hearing something from Tomoyo, "WOULD HIRYUU REALLY HURT YOU??" and went underwater. There he was again. He went over and hugged her tight. The bubble was fading off. "Let go Hiryuu! Lets get back up!! I can't breath…" she was getting drowsy again… 'WOULD HIRYUU REALLY HURT YOU??'   
  
"NO!!!" she screamed and summoned the strength (?)[[someone correct me on that]] card and swam up quickly Hiryuu still holding on to her trying to keep her down. She re-surfaced and gulped in air and looked at Hiryuu but… it wasn't him. It was his shape and some sort of pattern. 

"I KNOW THAT PATTERN! IT'S A CLOW CARD!!" Kero shouted. 

The card dove back into the water. "WATERY!" the lake water shot up in the air having a wall of water around Sakura and Sakura standing on the water. There in the middle was the clow card. "BACK TO YOUR TRUE SHAPE! CLOW CARD!!!" it became a card and flew to her hand. Kero came and flew her back on land. 

"This is the ILLUSION card. It shows people what they want to see," Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran gathered around, "It shows each person whatever is in their heart. We all saw Hiryuu because we heard Sakura and we all felt that he would appear." he finished. 

"But what about Syaoran? He's never seen Hiryuu before." Sakura said. 

"I saw his picture… Daidoji showed me." he said matter-of-factly. "Let's all go back to the castle now."

"Kero return to your other form" Kero's wings engulfed his body and he turned into a cute little yellow stuffed anime with wings and a bushy tail. 

"AHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!!! _THE_ Cerberus is a STUFFED DOLL?? AHAHAHAAH!!!!!!!" Syaoron had laughed so hard tears were forming in his eyes.

"SHUT UP LITTLE BOY!" growled Cero and went to sit on Tomoyo's shoulder. 

"I'm NOT A LITTLE BOY!" Syaoron yelled and was about to charge at Cero when Sakura spoke up. 

"Thanks Syaoran."

He turned bright red. "HUH? Thanks for what??"

"Thanks for helping me back there."

".. umm… yea…" and they all started to walk towards the castle.

"so… you're the cardcaptor huh?" Syaoran spoke to kill the silence.

"uhh… yea…" Sakura replied shakely. She was feeling a little dizzy from using so much energy today. 

"are you okay?" he asked as Sakura almost ran into a tree. 

"oh.. Yea.. Im just fi--" she fainted.

"Sakura?!" he caught her in his arms. "Sakura??" he heard her snoring lightly.   
'T-T she fell asleep???' he thought. He carried her and started walking back towards the castle again. Tomoyo and Cero were way ahead of them. 

He looked down at the peaceful Sakura sleeping. 'she's so pretty…' before he knew what he was doing he started leaning almost closing the distance between their faces…

****

][ I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SOoOoO LATE!! T-T I went somewhere for like four days and I was away from my computer for those days!! I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!!! I'LL UPDATE FASTER TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU PPLZ!! ][  
  
|[ SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *^_^]|

*** yea yea yea… more cliffys hahahhaha!! I am so evil… :p***


	5. Unexplainable Feelings

****

The Obstacles Of Love

__

By: xoxo*wo-ai-ni*oxox

**__**

Recap on last chapter:

He looked down at the peaceful Sakura sleeping. 'she's so pretty…' before he knew what he was doing he started leaning almost closing the distance between their faces…

Chapter 5: Unexplainable Feelings

He leaned closer and closer their faces now inches apart. Her eyes fluttered open and he jerked back immediately growing bright crimson red. ' What was I t_hinking_? How could I _do_ that?? That has **never** happened before…' Sakura's voice broke his thoughts. 

"Huh? What happened?? Where am I??" then she realized that Syaoran was carrying her. "GAAH!!!" and jumped out of his arms. "Umm… thanks for carrying me ^-^;; I was just surprised.. Sorry. Thanks Sya-- Li" and before she knew what she was doing she went up and hugged him and kissed him… on the cheek [[ bwahahah!! :p ]] ' Wow… he gives me the same feeling that Hiryuu gave me…' she gasped 'Hiryuu! What am I doing!' and quickly let go blushing and mentally slapping herself, too busy with her thoughts to notice Syaoran blushing a five shades of blood reds. What they both didn't become aware of though was that Tomoyo was there with her camera whispering to herself "kawaii…" 

As Tomoyo stood there recording the incident she felt an ache that pierced her heart. She, Tomoyo Daidojii, was finally, for the first time, feeling lonely. Tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo? Are you okay?" asked Cero.

"Hai…" she gave him a reassuring smile and wiped her tears away and the smiling face of Eriol came to her mind for a brief moment. 'why…' but she quickly shook it off. "SAKURA! Li!! COME ON!!!" and Sakura and Syaoran ran and caught up with her.

"Tomoyo!! She ran up and hugged her friend remembering how Tomoyo was so worried about her when the illusion card was trying to drown her. "I'm so sorry that I worried you back there!!"

"That's okay as long as your okay!" and the two started chatting as if nothing even happened, while Syaoron was walking beside Sakura.

**__**

¤ in the castle ¤

"Where have you guys been?!?!!" Eriol shouted with a worried look on his face looking at…Tomoyo. She blushed and looked away.

"We felt the prescience of the clow card and…" Sakura started to begin the story but was cut of by Tomoyo saying, "I caught it ALL on tape!! *-* HOHOHOHO!!! It was so KAWAIII!!!!!!!" and rushed over to show Eriol. Sakura and Syaoron stared after them sweat dropping. Then five minuets later out of no where Cero shouted, "I'M HUNGRY!!!!!!!"

"I'll call the cook to make us something to eat" said Syaoron.

"No that's okay! I feel like cooking especially since its for Cero!" then she mumbled to Syaoran, "He can be picky sometimes and I don't want the cooks and such to see a 'doll' eating."

Syaoron just nodded and went to the kitchens to tell all the cooks and maids to take a break.

Sakura was starting to walk towards Tomoyo and Eriol because they had funny looks on their faces sort of like this : 0.0 . 0.0. [[yaw noe…big eyes and then they blink]]

"What are you guys looking at?" Sakura asked getting curious.

"HOHOHOHO!!! Nothing!!!" and quickly snapped the camera shut before she could take a peek. 

Sakura looked at Tomoyo suspiciously. "What are you hiding?!?!" 

"KITCHEN'S CLEAR!!" shouted Syaoron. Sakura looked at Tomoyo one last time and went to the kitchens.

'*PHEW* that was close' thought Tomoyo.

"That was close…" she heard Eriol say and looked up at him. Then Tomoyo got one of her 'bright' ideas. "Lets find a way to get Syaoron and Sakura together!!! They look so kawaii together!!!" 

"….I dunnnno….." Eriol replied shakily not wanting her to find out about the bet, but saw the disappointed look on Tomoyo's face so he added quickly, "Why I never thought of that!!" and Tomoyo put on a bright smile. They sat on the table and started making plans.

Sakura and Syaoron came out with plates and passed them around.

"WOOOW! Syaoran as my personal butler. I never thought this day would come!" Eriol joked watching Syaoron's face go red with anger. Sakura chuckled and smiled at Syaoron, his face was still red but this time from embarrassment.

They all started eating.

"This food is great Sakura!!" Eriol complimented putting their past behind him.

"Thank you Hiragizawa!," deciding to put the past behind as well since she believed that everyone deserved a second chance, "Syaoron helped me too! I never knew he was such a good cook!" Tomoyo raised her eyebrows at the Sakura with a 'why-did-you-call-him-by-his-first-name' look and then looked at Syaoron going silly with embarrassment.

"HUH? Syaoron can't--owwww!!" Tomoyo jammed her elbows to his ribs and everyone stared at Eriol… except for Cero since he was too busy eating.

"I WANT MORE!!!!!!!" Cero whined like a little child.

"But Cero--" Sakura started.

" I SAID I WANT MORRRE!!!!!" Cero yelled.

"WHHY YOOU--" Syaoron was starting to stand and yell with anger when he was cut off by Sakura saying slyly, "Don't you want to have room for _DESERT_? But if you want I guess you can skip the chocolate pudding and strawberry cake…" she said pretending to be sad.

"NOOOO!!! I'm don't want anymore!! When will we get desert?!" Cero immediately demanded.

"Why! Now!!" Sakura said cheerfully and jumped up from her chair to get everyone dessert.

"I'll go help her!" Tomoyo said and rushed off not wanting to be alone with a mad Syaoron but mostly because she didn't want to be near Eriol much longer. Whenever he 'accidentally' [[*coff* accidentally *coff* *wink wink*]] brushed his knee against hers or bump into her she felt herself get all fluttery. [[yea I noe I'm hurrying with the whole Eriol and Tomoyo thing but yea I'm rushing myself cuz I just had a new inspiration on how Hiryuu comes back ^-^]]

"Why do you treat Sakura like that?!!" Syaoron shouted at Cero.

Eriol noticed that Tomoyo left her camera behind and turned it on taping everything since Syaoron was too 'busy' to notice.

"Why do you care LITTLE BOY?" Cero shouted putting emphasis on little boy.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!! I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY!! And… I don't care… I was.. Just asking…" Syaoron ended all red and sat back down. Eriol clicked off the camera just when Sakura and Tomoyo came back with desserts.

****

=|[ ¤ one month later ¤ ]|=

Sakura and Syaoron became friends and Syaoron would constantly remember the bet and would shake it off…or try to. Syaoron was falling for Sakura but wasn't sure if his feelings were returned especially since Hiryuu was still in the picture. When he talked to her she would sometimes mention him and have this really happy yet sad face on.

Later on that night he was in his room with Eriol staying up and just talking [[yea how _girly_! LOL]] and the subject of girls came up.

"What do you think about Tomoyo Syaoron?" Eriol asked out of the blue.

"Tomoyo? Huh? What is there to think about her? She's so prissy, and girly and…" Syaoron saw Eriol glare at him, "And she's pretty, and nice and… just your type! In fact! I think she likes you!" Eriol's face brightened.

"Really!?" 

"No… I was just saying that so you wouldn't kill me." Syaoron smirked while Eriol glowered.

"What about you and Sakura huh?!" 

Syaoron became as red as a tomato. "Wh-what about Sakura?"

"Oh! So its not Kinomoto now?" Eriol had an evil smile.

"What!? What are you trying to say?!" Syaoron was still red but this time from both anger and embarrassment.

"Okay! Lets go play spy!" Eriol said after he heard the clock ring 10:30. Tomoyo and Eriol came up with the bright idea that today Tomoyo would get Sakura to say she liked Syaoron and told him to be outside Sakura's room by 10:30.

****

¤ Sakura's room where she and Tomoyo are _also_ up ¤ 

Tomoyo heard the clock ring and knew it was time but didn't go on the subject yet. She was waiting for the 'sign' to make sure Eriol was outside Sakura's door. She heard the musical knock of 'dun dun dun dun dun…dun dun' on the door and that was the sign. 

"I wonder who that might be" asked Sakura as she got up to go open it but Tomoyo cut in quickly.

"It's just me! I was knocking on your cabinet! See!" and repeated the tune over on the wood.

"Oh.. Okay." and sat back down on the bed. 

"So Sakura…what do you think about Syaoron?" Tomoyo inquired slyly.

"Sy-Syaoron??" she stuttered.

"_YES SY-SYAORON!" _Tomoyo said rolling her eyes.

"What about him?" Sakura tried to sound normal.

"Do you _like_ him?" 

"Of course I do!.."

Syaoron felt a bubble of hope. [[they are behind the door remember?]]

"As a friend!" 

The bubble burst.

"But surely _more _than a friend!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Well what about you and Eriol?!? _HUH?!?_!" Sakura retorted, 'turning the tables'. 

Tomoyo turned red knowing that Eriol was listening behind the door.

"I…"

****

*behind the door*

"okay! Lets go! I think that's enough!" Syaoron started to leave.

"NO! NO! Listen!! We're almost to the good part!!" Eriol pulled Syaoron back down and accidentally twisted the door knob he was holding…

****

*back to Sakrua and Tomoyo*

"FINE!" shouted Sakura. "We'll both tell on the count of three!"

"OKAY!"

"ONE" they both started to count in unison.

*Syaoron punched Eriol for pulling him down and they started to fall…*

"TWO!"

*they whamed into the door*

"THR--"

"AHHHHHH!!!!" and they both fell down to the floor in front of Tomoyo and Sakura's feet.

"WHAT?!" Tomoyo screamed.

"EH?!!?!" Shouted Sakura with a little anger blazing in her eyes.

"hehehe… hi Tomoyo! Hello Sakura!--" Eriol started but quickly stopped when he saw Sakura's glare.

"Ow… you baka! Look what you did!" Syaoron shouted.

"SO THIS WAS YOUR IDEA?!!" Sakura barked.

"NO! IT WAS THIS BAKA'S IDEA!!!" Syaoron barked back and pointed to Eriol. 

Everyone started to argue at once then Sakura yelled "STOOP!!!!!!!" and everyone was quiet. 

"We only heard 'on the count of three' and then Syoaron pushed me and we both fell!" Eriol said.

Sakura looked at them suspiciously and finally gave in. They all went back to bed after the crazy.

****

Authors note: 

|[ there! don't with that chappie! *sniff* I'm not getting many reviews any more. *sniff* here's a deal! _If I reach 35 or more reviews I'll update TWO chapters! _^-^ okay!? Please! :p hehe. Well I will start on a different story I am working on under my cousin's request. So bai!]|


End file.
